Frosty Hunt
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: A hunt goes terribly wrong when Daryl gets gravely injured, and Rick must race against time to save his friend. Will Rick be able to save his friend or die trying ? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Well, this'll be my debut into this archive, so I hope you like it! I got into this series thanks to my friend, and I couldn't ever catch up until the season premiere. I finally got to see more than the 2****nd**** half of season 2, TOO BAD I HAVE TO WAIT TIL OCTOBER NOW THAT I FINALLY CAUGHT UP.**

**Have fun reading this while I flip my shit over watching Camel Spiders. Why in the world do I watch movies that involve spiders when I HATE spiders?! Now, thanks to this movie, I'm going to be checking around my car and my house before I get in it. I'm also never going to the desert any time soon…**

**Enjoy!**

It was simple; Rick and Daryl were out to gather some food for the camp. Daryl would have been perfectly find to go out by himself and snag a deer, but Rick insisted on coming along just in case something bad happened. He had a good reason for that assumption. It was already well into winter, and the lakes had frozen over and the ground was coated with the same icy blanket as the lakes.

Rick gathered his Colt Python from the RV and met Daryl at the edge of the farm. They could see the small cloud from their breaths, and Rick noticed that Daryl shivered a little from the lack of movement. "Ready to go?" the crossbow-wielding man asked a little impatiently.

The former sheriff nodded, glad for Daryl to lead the way to the forest at a steady pace. The walking let Rick warm up a bit, his arms cold and stiff from the chilly wind and snow. He was off in la la land when Daryl abruptly stopped, "Deer tracks." stated the younger man, crouching down into a sneakier position.

The tracks were still quite fresh and lead the two men toward an old rickety wooden bridge. A slight breeze looked like it could knock the bridge down in two seconds, and the frosty, boisterous wind didn't help set Rick's mind at ease. "Daryl, I don't think it's a good idea to go across this bridge." said Rick, looking toward his companion.

"It'll be fine Rick. 'S long as we don't run 'round like idiots we'll be fine." Daryl replied gruffly, continuing forward onto the bridge.

Rick paused at the beginning of the bridge, watching Daryl make more progress with each passing second. Movement to the right of Daryl captured Rick's blue gaze, and Rick immediately recognized the lumbering form. It was a walker, hidden beneath the car, had crawled out and was shuffling it's way toward Daryl. The roaring wind seemed to block all of Daryl's hearing because Rick was sure he would have noticed the decaying shell of a human body shambling toward him. "Daryl!" The former sheriff yelled, trying to catch the redneck's attention.

The attempt was in vain, the walker still on the move and Daryl was paying no attention to it. Rick hated that the wind was impeding on him saving his friend. Throwing away the fear of attracting more walkers, Rick yelled at the top of his lungs, "DARYL!" hoping that somehow, Daryl will see the walker in time.

Daryl did hear him this time, turning on his heel quickly, the walker almost upon him. Daryl knew he didn't have enough time to bring his crossbow up and shoot a bolt through its head, so Daryl opted to slam his weapon across its face. The walker stumbled back, landing rather harshly on an old board. The boards adjacent to it caved in, the walker falling through and breaking other boards along its fall. Rick's heart dropped; the boards the walker hit were vital to the foundation of the bridge, and with out it the decrepit establishment crumbled.

With Daryl smack dab in the center.

"NO!" Rick screamed, watching his friend fall with the bridge.

~!12123124!~

_Aw shit_.

The second the bridge started to cave in on him that thought crossed his mind instantaneously. The feeling of his feet not having anything to support him surprised him greatly, and his stomach flipped when he began to fall with the bridge. He might die. He might really die without being able to find his brother or find Sophia. Daryl was angry with himself for never finding Carol's little girl at least, and now he would never live up to his promise to find her daughter. The ground rushed up on him, cutting his thoughts short when he landed roughly. It wasn't a particularly long fall, but it was enough to cause some damage.

Daryl's head cracked against something (rock? Wood? He didn't know), and pain exploded across the left side of his skull. His leg had landed at a slightly awkward angle, and the pounds of wood that landed on it didn't help at all. His right arm was pinned beneath him, having landed on it, and Daryl was sure that the very least it could be is dislocated.

"Son of a bitch…!" he growled in pain before the black veil of unconsciousness engulfed him in its grasp.

~!1212421312!~

Rick tried his best to make his way down the steep hill without killing himself. His mind was set on finding out if Daryl was okay. He prayed the man wasn't dead and was still breathing."Please be okay. Please just be okay!" Rick practically chanted beneath his breath.

He couldn't lose Daryl. Sure, he was very useful to the group, but he was Rick's friend. Shane was being a total maniac, and it seems like Daryl has been the one he's been turning to for advice on how to take care of the group. He couldn't lose another person, he'd already lost Sophia, Jim, and possibly Merle. There was no way Rick would lose another friend!

The former sheriff grunted as he finally slid down to the bottom of the steep hill. The snow was pounding even heavier now, and god knows how he would manage to find the redneck, if he was even alive that is. Rick steadily made his way toward the site of the wreckage. He knew the possibility of that walker from the bridge could be out and about, and he hoped that it was either dead or pinned someplace it couldn't harm them.

Finally, Rick had reached the wreckage. His blue eyes took in the disaster of the bridge, and his eyes settled on the still form of Daryl. The former sheriff rushed forward, "Daryl! Daryl!" he shook the cold form.

While he wasn't moving, Rick was glad that he was at least _breathing_. He knew the redneck's breathing was too shallow, his skin too cold, and his leg was trapped under a pile of wood. "Hang on." he muttered to the unconscious redneck despite knowing his words fell on deaf ears.

At first, Rick couldn't even budge the pile of wood a single inch, but when he paused to catch his breath. His ocean colored eyes gazed at the still Daryl. '_If I don't get him out now he may not make it.' _Rick thought to himself. "Don't worry, I'm not letting you die."

"Good, because that would suck."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rick flew back in surprise, Daryl chuckling lightly at the man's reaction. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEARLY DEAD AND UNCONSCIOUS!"

"I was knocked out, but all your yappin' woke me up." Daryl attempted to sit up, wincing as he did so. "Help me move this damned thing!" he demanded, putting his hands on the pile of wood that sat on his leg.

Rick complied, "On three. One… two… three!" on cue the both of them with their combined strength managed to move the pile, not without eliciting a restrained cry from Daryl.

"Alright, we don't have much time," Rick carefully wrapped Daryl's arm around his shoulders, despite the stubborn man's protests ("I can do this my damn self!"), "but we have a chance of getting you back to safety and getting you medical attention."

"No shit, Sherlock." the redneck mumbled to himself.

Daryl grit his teeth, preparing himself for the inevitable moment of when he had to stand up ad put weight on his injured leg. The pain in his leg seared through his body, but the cold from the snow help alleviate the pain. Rick knew Daryl wouldn't accept his help, and assisted him as little as possible. When Daryl finally stood up, after the string of curses the echoed through the forest when he put pressure of his leg, Rick looked around for a way out, "Alright, ready?"

"Better late than never."

They took one step. "MOTHERFUCKIN' SONUVABITCH!"

This was going to be a long trip.

**Well, I hope they're in character and everything. I hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope you review!**

**Tell me if stuff is spelled wrong or a word is missing, I'm typing on a laptop and I'm totally not used to it.**

**Songs: Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park**

**Please press the review button~?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Through the forest we go!**

**First off, I thank everyone that was gracious enough to review the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked it!**

**Sorry for the delay! I had a week of testing, then I was sick for a week, and then I got to go to a convention! YAAAAY!**

**I'm also going to be busy this weekend and next weekend. Maybe my mommy will let me take this on my band trip, but I highly doubt it : (**

**Enjoy~!**

"_**I wish you could see me off when I leave."**_

"_**Day and Time?"**_

"_**May 15. We'd have to leave at 3 in morning."**_

"_**What day is 3 in the morning?"**_

"_**WHAT DAY IS 3 IN THE MORNING?" **_

"_**SHUSH. I can't, but what time are you leaving?"**_

"_**6:30."**_

"_**If you call me at 6:30 in the morning my only response will be ASDKFJLSDFDLJA."**_

_**-Ren and I**_

_**~1223~**_

Before they could do anything Daryl's shoulder needed to be taken care of. Rick couldn't support Daryl's weight without nearly killing himself if they tried to get past the steep hill. Gritting his teeth, Daryl prepared himself for Rick to pop the damn thing back into place. "On three. One…" Rick shoved the dislocated shoulder back into position before he even got to three.

Daryl howled in pain, "Motherfucker!" he couldn't help but yell.

"Alright," Rick let the redneck roll his shoulder about to help soothe the pain, "Let's get this show on the road."

Despite Rick's protests, Daryl began to climb up the rather steep hill by himself. It was killing Rick to watch the stubborn man refuse his help and climb. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, and there was no way he could help Daryl climb without falling down himself. It surprised the former sheriff by how fast the redneck was able to move, although there was an instance where Daryl's leg hit a tree on accident and he cussed at the tree for a good thirty seconds, and not have to stop more often than Rick.

It didn't take them long to reach the top of the hill. Daryl was utterly exhausted by that time and would only help Rick's assistance when the darker haired man pointed out that he could barely stand on his own. Daryl growled something under his breath, that sound more like 'sonuva bitch', before he stood up with Rick's help. "We've got a good mile or two to go before we get back to the farm." His blue eyes looked at his companion, knowing the possible concussion and broken leg were taxing him greatly, "Just stay awake."

"What the hell do you think I'm doin'?" Daryl was ready to get back to the farm. His leg was a cocktail of pain, and the agony was beginning to reach its zenith. The leg wouldn't be able to support his weight much longer, and he was pretty sure if they didn't hurry Rick would end up having to hold up his full weight. "Man, just start walking!"

They set off, the icy crystals of snow crunching underneath their boots. The wind hadn't tamed itself, and was even colder than before. Sleet had begun to coat the ground at horrible places, but Daryl did laugh when Rick slipped and fell on his ass rather harshly. Bonus for Daryl able to grab a branch and keep himself standing, and the look on Rick's face was priceless. "Shut it." Rick huffed, but couldn't keep the laughter out of his eyes.

The darkness settled in around them, and they were both grateful over the full moon that shined brightly in the sky. Its ethereal light lit their way through the dark forest. Rick's blue eyes constantly scanned the horizon, making sure Walkers didn't catch them off guard and devour their flesh. With Daryl in his weakened state, Rick's only way to defend himself would involve him to drop the other man in the snow and take care of the walkers himself.

The telltale moan of a walker wafted to their ears. They pinpointed the walker's sound to come from up ahead of them. Daryl and Rick looked at each other's faces, and Daryl nodded his head toward the nearby tree. He grabbed a branch to hold his weight, leaning on the tree. Rick didn't need to be a mind reader to understand what he was doing. They knew going against the walker with Daryl on Rick's shoulder would be a death sentence, and letting Daryl chill out (no pun intended) at the tree a safe distance away would help the former sheriff's chances immensely.

The walker was a young man, his stomach ripped open and the intestines loosely hanging out of his abdomen. Not wanting to risk other walkers showing up, the former sheriff's pale hands rummaged through his belt for the small machete. He was grateful for forgetting to take it out from last nights patrol of the grounds. He moved forward slowly, the ice crunching softly beneath his boots. Rick paused once the Walker began sniffing the air, searching the terrain for alive flesh. Before the creature could take another move the blade that Rick held split the Walker's skull, a sickening squelch shortly followed by cold silence. "Hopefully there aren't any others around." Rick mumbled to himself, turning back to where he left Daryl.

Daryl was shivering fiercely when he returned. Frosty had developed on the tips of his hair, and his skin was freezing cold. It was surprising he wasn't turning blue. Rick knew his body was numb from the chilly wind that was tearing through their clothes like a sugar addict with a candy bar. Their thin clothing wasn't helping much and the need for shelter from the cold weather was becoming more prominent by the minute. "Uh…" those shocking blue eyes the shorter man had landed on him, "You cold?" Rick finished lamely.

"No, I'm perfectly warm in this goddamn chilly as hell weather." was the grumbled reply.

Well, he was expecting that kind of reply right?

"Will you be able to use the trees to keep going?" Rick knew Daryl was detesting the close physical contact and having to rely on him just to walk, "I'll keep an eye out for Walkers."

Daryl knew was Rick meant. Both men weren't very happy with their situation, but in Daryl's opinion he'd rather be stuck with Rick rather than someone like Shane or Lori. Those two already make him contemplate whether or not to just shoot them in the head with his crossbow. Once he nearly did, but opted out at the last second once Merle came drunkenly stumbling around the corner looking for him.

Without another reply, Daryl expertly managed to make his way from tree to tree with Rick trailing behind, machete poised in a fighting position.

They traveled that way for awhile, the occasional stops when Daryl hissed out in pain from his leg and Rick would make sure he's okay. It was slow but efficient, and the two gradually made their way tree by tree. It was fluid and simple, getting them closer to their destination. Rick noticed they were nearly back to the farm since the path looked more and more familiar once they reached a frozen creek. The mud easily caked their boots, and mixed with the ice, made their steps harder to complete.

"Fuck!" Rick heard Daryl yell out from behind him.

The former sheriff turned around and saw Daryl had collapsed on the ground, the source of his predicament guiltily sticking out of the ground. "I gotcha." Rick told Daryl, reaching out to help the man instinctively.

His help was swatted away, "I don't need your damn help!" Daryl yelled, and Rick realized what was happening.

Daryl was exhausted; the seemingly invincible man couldn't pick him self off the ground this time. Daryl always refuses help, and now he had no other choice to accept someone else helping him. The man could probably make Blade cry with how fearsome he was. "Listen, Daryl," Rick crouched down so he could look the redneck in the eye. "You need my help. Now, I know you hate it, but you won't be able to get back unless you accept my help." the former sheriff put more emphasis into his sentence by using a more authoritative voice.

Shockingly blue eyes met his gaze defiantly, not backing down in any way. "Fine, but only to get pass this creek." Daryl accepted Rick's outstretched hand and yanked himself up, nearly pulling Rick to the ground.

They were back to their initial way of travel; Daryl's right arm slung around Rick's shoulder, barely reaching the ground, and Rick supporting him. Rick stayed true to his word, letting go once they made it past the creek and to a sturdy tree.

Daryl smiled. _'Maybe Rick ain't so bad after all.'_

.

.

.

"Lori, you should really eat something."

"I'm fine." came the curt reply.

Shane was trying to convince the petite brunette woman to eat food, and of course Lori was sick with worry about Rick. It's been nearly five hours since he left with Daryl on a simple hunting trip, and they still haven't returned. Lori had taken up standing by the RV in wait for Rick after his absence passed three hours. Shane knew she would stay out there all night, and he would feel guilty if he didn't do something to get her to rest. "C'mon Lori, Rick'll probably be back real soon." he tried reassuring her for the umpteenth time.

Lori opened her mouth to snap at the man, but froze once she saw Rick and Daryl emerging from the tree line. "What took them so long?" she breathed a sigh of relief once they got a bit closer.

Shane and Lori ran to meet the two midway, and the strong woman ran straight into her husband's waiting arms. "I thought you two were dead or injured!" she cried.

"Well, Daryl's injured, but other than that we're fine." Rick let go of his wife and turned to Daryl, who was awkwardly standing off to the side. "Let's get you to Herschel."

Daryl nodded in response before limping harshly toward the house.

Rick came up beside him and supported his weak side. "You know, it wasn't that bad of an adventure after all."

"You ain't so bad, Officer Friendly." Daryl remarked.

"Haha." Rick laughed a little, and Daryl smiled. "Neither are you."

**12312312**

**And that's the end of that. Not my best work, but whatever. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and story!**

**Please review! I'd very much appreciate it! :3**


End file.
